


Rockets For Sale

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Grian does anything for rockets, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, inappropriate use of rockets, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: Grian is out of rockets, Tango proposes a business deal that satisfies them both."Or you offer up your body as payment. Anytime I want you, anywhere I want you. And as long as the agreement stands you get an unlimited supply of rockets. You can stop anytime and go back to being a normal customer. But I do hope you accept and that we'll start a long and thorough business relationship."
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Tango Tek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Rockets For Sale

Grian landed in the shopping district, stumbling a little bit, when he almost smacked into the front of a building. That had been his last rocket. He had run out... Again! He had been at Tango's shop only three days ago buying stacks upon stacks of rockets. He couldn't keep doing this. His pickle shop was a joke and made him no diamonds at all. And since he hadn't had time to restock his cart, there would be no profits made there either. Did he really need to put on a dumb guinnea pig suit again and beg for diamonds?

Grian sighed and looked in his inventory. One lousy diamond. His last one. Maybe... Maybe he could get some deal with Tango. Maybe Tango would give him a few more stacks because he'd always been such a good customer. A stack would be enough to last him... Well at least he would be able to restock his cart... Probably. He really needed to hold back on all this flying. 

Grian walked over to Tango's shop, jumping up and gliding through the air a few times. He had really gotten too used to flying about everywhere. He stepped into the shop. Nobody was there and he started going through the chests. All of them were filled to the brim with diamonds. It made him slightly jealous. Why hadn't he built a rocket shop instead of that stupid pickle jar? Oh that’s right: Redstone. He had no clue how to actually build a farm that would deliver all this gunpowder to him.

With every chest he opened, Grian got more and more frustrated. There was not even a single rocket in there. And after the last chest, he sat down on one of the barrels with a heavy sigh. It looked like he'd be walking home today. He really should have planned better.

"Oi, Grian! Looks like I'm just in time to save my favourite customer!"

Grian looked up and right at Tango, who stood in the entrance, a shulkerbox on his shoulder, smiling brightly at him.

"I bet you say that to every customer you get."

"Well... Maybe. But with you I actually mean it. You give me the most profit after all. Also you are not hard on the eye and you come here so often."

"Come again?"

"You come here often."

"No! Before that."

Tango stopped and then his smile widened. "You are quite handsome, Grian. I don't mind seeing you in here, when I come in, bend over, head stuck deep in a chest, searching for some rockets."

Grian could feel the heat rising to his face. Sure, he might have noticed that Tango's eyes always seemed to follow him when they were both in the store at the same time, but he'd always thought that Tango had been watching him buy stuff and not watching his behind.

"I... I mean... Thanks?"

Tango chuckled a bit and walked up to Grian, putting the shulkerbox down on the floor next to him. 

"I guess I won't even have to unpack these, right? You gonna get the whole box, I bet. I can make you a sweet deal. A lil favour for going all lecherous old man on your ass." Tango gave him a wink and Grian felt his cheeks getting only hotter. Tango really did have a way with words. Always so direct and indiscrete, never too shy to speak his mind.

"I'm... That's nice, but if you can't make me a deal for one diamond", Grian took out his last diamond, looking at it kind of deflated, "then I guess I'll not be getting that box today. I'm broke, man. So any special deals you can offer? Maybe I could do some grinding for you in exchange for that box. Seriously, I'd do about anything to get my hands on another shulker full of these."

Tango looked at Grian and his whole face seemed to light up. Before he answered Grian, he turned around, taking a 'closed'-sign and putting it on the outside of the doors, before shutting them.

"Tango?"

"Don't worry. I just want to make sure we aren't going to be interrupted", Tango said, his voice sweet and full of glee as he slowly walked up to Grian. And suddenly Grian felt like he was some small prey animal in a lion's den.

"T-tango?"

"It's actually quite easy, Grian. You do look good. You got a nice body. And I've really wanted to do this for a while."

Grian swallowed, moving back a bit on the chest, but his back hit the wall in seconds. 

"You don't have to do anything. I will give you 4 stacks of rockets for your last diamond and you can get out of here or..."

"Or?", Grian asked, his voice high pitched and shaking. Tango had stopped right in front of him and put his hands on either side of Grian's head as he bent down. 

"Or you offer up your body as payment. Anytime I want you, anywhere I want you. And as long as the agreement stands you get an unlimited supply of rockets. You can stop anytime and go back to being a normal customer. But I do hope you accept and that we'll start a long and thorough business relationship."

Grian nodded, but then he froze when the information actually started to get into his head. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he looked at Tango in shock. Surely he had misunderstood that. Surely Tango couldn’t have asked for a sexual favour out of the blue like that.

"Ah, it’s alright Grian, I get it. No need to worry. Here, let me get those four stacks I promised."

Tango was about to turn away to move to some barrels, when Grian suddenly felt his body obey him once more. Without even thinking he grabbed Tango’s arm, pulling him back and downwards.

"I accept", he said with a small smile, before pressing his lips onto Tango’s.

The kiss started out innocent enough, their lips just touching, but then Tango put his knee right in between Grian’s legs making him gasp in shock and something else.

The moment Grian’s mouth opened, a tongue darted forward, moving against his own and Grian gladly returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Tango’s lips were shining and wet, a wide satisfied grin on his face.

"I’m glad. You want to get this started now?"

Grian looked around and shrugged.

“I mean, that’s the deal isn’t it? Anywhere and anytime. So why not here and now if you want it?”

Tango chuckled, putting a hand onto Grian’s hand and softly caressing it. “That is the deal. I’m still open to suggestions about time and place so we don’t have to immediately break the deal off only because you are a bit unhappy about something.”

Grian smiled.

“I’m fine. I’m not some blushing virgin. I knew what I was getting into.”

“Good. Then how about we switch positions”, Tango pulled Grian up, letting himself fall onto the chest before pulling Grian on top of his lap. “And you give me a little test ride. I’m sure you’ll be happy to do that for the first shulker full of rockets, right?”

Grian exhaled shakily, moving his hips a bit and then stopping, when he felt something poking against his thigh. A breathless ‘Oh’ left his mouth and he could feel his own lust rising immensely at the thought of Tango wanting this so badly.

“I… Alright. Just let me get rid of my clothes first.”, Grian said as he raised himself up a little, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to expose himself. They were in public and there was no way he’d be getting completely undressed in the middle of the shopping district. Though it wouldn‘t help much if somebody walked in here. Didn‘t take a genius to figure out what they were up to.

"So you have anything on you to prepare? Because I didn‘t really think I‘d be selling my body today."

Tango chuckled and shifted a bit beneath Grian, before pulling a small tube of lube out of his backpocket, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Grian.

“So did you plan all of this or do you just never leave the house without lube on you? ”

“A bit of both? I always carry it with me. You now Zed, Impulse and me like to get naughty sometimes. That is no secret… But I have also been fantasising about getting you to pay with your body for a long time now. Really one of my favourite wanking fantasies.”

Grian could feel heat rising to his cheeks. The image of Tango on his bed, hands wrapped tightly around his dick as he thought of Grian suddenly popped into his mind and he had to lick his suddenly dry lips. “Oh god yes.”

Tango took off the cap of the bottle, about to put some of the lube on his fingers before he stopped, looking at Grian again. “You alright with me preparing you or would you rather do it yourself. I think both is really hot as long as you are happy with it.”

Grian‘s eyes darted to the lube and then to Tango‘s fingers. “Can you do it? I really want to feel your fingers inside me before I ride you.”

Tango nodded and finally squeezed a good amount of lube onto his fingers before moving both of his hands to Grian‘s back. One hand gently spread his cheeks apart and then Grian could feel the wet fingers going straight for his hole, softly caressing the sensitive skin around it, moving over it, but not yet pressing in. Grian could feel shiver after shiver running down his back. He tried to grind back on the fingers a few times, but everytime he did, Tango would just move away a little. It was frustrating to say the least. 

Finally one finger stayed and slowly but surely pressed inside. Grian took a few deep breaths, trying to relax at the invasive sensation. Tango kept pushing until the finger was in to the knuckle and then stopped like that.

“You alright?”

Grian nodded shakily, pressing his lips together. He was barely able to stop his hips from moving. He was here to ride Tango after all, not his finger. “Go on.”

Tango hummed softly, but instead of hurriedly inserting the next finger like Grian had thought, he started moving his finger in and out, bending it a little, letting it wriggle around a bit. Grian‘s breathing started getting faster at the sensation, his heart racing. His hips jerked a little, meeting some of Tango‘s movements. And then after a good minute Grian could feel the tip of another finger, slowly moving in, stretching him even further. His hips stopped moving and he gave a small moan. Tango didn‘t stop this time. Grian was pretty sure the ecstasy on his face was more than obvious. The fingers moved in and out, moving apart to spread him further, fingers twisting and bending, caressing his inner walls and then suddenly brushing against something. 

Grian threw his head back and moaned loudly, arching his back, his chest pressing against Tango, who immediately used the opportunity to start attacking Grian‘s neck with his lips. Grian was shaking, shivers running down his whole body as the fingers moved out and then jammed back in, hitting his prostate right in the center. Grian‘s hips started moving on their own, trying to meet Tango‘s thrusts.

“Eager, aren‘t we? Such a good little slut.” Grian moaned again at the name calling, a tremble running through him. And by the way Tango smirked, he must have realised that Grian had liked it. “Riding my fingers so good, little slut. I bet you can‘t wait to take in the real thing. Such a cheap whore, selling your body for a few rockets. Maybe I should consider fucking you with one, if you like them that much.”

Grian moaned as his mind was overwhelmed by the image of Tango shoving a rocket into him. One of his hands left Tango‘s shoulder to move to his own straining hard erection. He needed relief. He needed some touch.

But then Tango‘s free hand grabbed his, pulling it away again. Grian let out a whine, moving against Tango‘s leg, trying to get at least some friction.

“Desperate little slut. You‘ll get to come soon. But I wouldn‘t want you to be too worn out for the main event.”

Grian looked at Tango in mild annoyance. “Well then get to it already. I‘m ready.”

Tango clicked his tongue and shook his head, looking at Grian with stern eyes. “You are ready, when I say you are ready.”

“But…”

“No but, slut. I am the one calling the shots here. You are just whoring yourself out for some rockets. My rules and I say be patient, understood?”

Grian took a deep shuddering breath and it took far more willpower than he‘d ever admit to stop his body from rutting against Tango. When he finally stopped shaking, he nodded and Tango smiled.

“Good boy. You‘re learning fast, Grian. I‘m really looking forward to doing more business with you… to training you, making your body become pliant with just a single touch, making you yearn for it every waking moment.” As Tango spoke he moved his fingers in and out at a lazy pace, taking his time, this time not once hitting Grian‘s prostate. “You‘ll think of me every time you hold a rocket. Every time you fly around this will be on your mind.”

Tango slowly slid in a third wet finger, letting this one enter even slower than the ones before. It didn‘t feel like it was stretching him out too much. The fingers before had pulled apart just as much. Grian gave Tango another look and then simply moved his hips down in one fast movement, the finger slipping in completely.

A smirk spread on Grian‘s face at Tango‘s surprised look, but it soon disappeared when Tango pulled all three fingers apart, stretching him further than he had before. Grian‘s face twisted in pleasure, hips shaking, mouth slightly agape.

“Tango, please.”

What was he even begging for? Grian didn’t know. He just knew that there was a tight feeling in his stomach every time those fingers brushed past his prostate and he was coming closer and closer, though orgasm still seemed so far out of reach at the same time.

The fingers brushed past his weak point, again and again. He could barely feel the stretch anymore even though the fingers were pulling apart further and further. Grian moaned. He needed to cum. His dick was aching, hard and throbbing. It only needed a bit more. A slight touch would be enough to help him come undone, but Tango had ordered him not to touch himself. If Tango didn’t want him to, he couldn’t. He’d do anything for Tango right now with his rough yet sweet voice, the smell of him filling Grian’s nostrils. No, he couldn’t go against a direct order. All he could do was whimper helplessly, not even able to beg anymore as he moved his hip back in time with Tango’s thrusts to meet those fingers. Unfortunately coming without his dick being touched had never been a thing he could do and so he was left to suffer the sweet torture of always being right on the edge.

  
  


“You’re so sexy, Grian. Moaning all pretty for me. You must be so close. Would you be able to if I told you to?”

  
  


Grian shook his head, still so out of it, breathing so fast he was feeling dizzy. Tango made a disappointed sound and Grian really did feel bad for being unable to fulfil that request. He wanted to give Tango whatever he desired no matter what. He really tried, moaning louder, moving his head back, but while he seemed to be getting closer and closer to the edge, a tiny gap always remained, keeping him from coming undone.

  
  


There was a hand on his hips, holding him in place and the fingers inside him stopped.

  
  


“It’s alright Grian. I can work with this. Don’t overdo it.”

  
  


Grian gave another small whine, trying to move his hips a bit, but the moment he did, Tango chuckled and the fingers slipped out completely, forcing a sob from Grian. The sob turned into a loud scream when Tango’s hand was now suddenly on his dick. He didn’t even grab it, fingers just trailing over it. But the warm and soft touch was enough to send electricity through Grian’s nervous system. Every synapse seemed to be on fire, his eyes wide open, vision blurring as he forgot that he really needed to close his eyes to blink once in a while. His whole body was tense, every muscle locked into place, back arched.

The grip tightened, moving up and down in precise strokes. Something was moving between his legs and it took him a few seconds in his dizzy state to realise that Tango‘s dick was now positioned between his cheeks. When had he even managed to lube it up? 

Grian wanted to press his ass back against it, pull it inside, feel filled again, but the hand was still moving and for the love of it, Grian couldn‘t move back from it, only arching further into the touch. Tango said something, but Grian couldn‘t hear a word of it. Going by the tone it might have been praise and Grian only gave a moan in reply. There was a finger playing with the sensitive head of his dick and when he moaned again, Tango‘s dick slowly slipped inside, turning that moan into a lust filled scream as Grian came, muscles clamping around the dick inside him, making Tango moan as well.

Grian took a few shuddering breaths after a few seconds of forgetting that he needed air, clinging onto Tango, his whole body trembling. He slowly opened his eyes to look right into Tango‘s face. Tango looked at him, eyes sparkling with excitement and a look of utter adoration on his face.

"Gods, Grian, that was so beautiful. You‘re so beautiful. This is better than anything I could have ever dreamt of. So good for me. So eager. Your whole body is just begging to be touched." 

“Yes”, Grian whispered, voice still hoarse and shaking from his orgasmic scream.

His senses slowly seemed to return and he became more and more aware of the warm dick inside of him, his walls clenching down on it, hips twitching. When had Tango even slipped in? He hadn‘t felt any stretch or pain that used to come with it the first minute or so during his past encounters.

Tango smirked at the look on Grian‘s face and he knew he must have been looking desperate or needy, despite having just come so hard.

“I bet I can make you cum again. Look at that little dick of yours. Already twitching when it just spilled its load.” Tango hummed and there were hands on Grian‘s hips again, raising him up a bit only to pull him down real hard, the dick hitting his prostate dead center. Grian threw his head back, moaning loudly. “I‘ve never met someone so pliable under my hands. I‘m gonna make your body remember the exact shape of my dick even when we‘re long done. I‘ll make sure you‘ll always crave to have it inside you.”

Grian gave another moan, clenching down his muscles on Tango’s dick, actually trying to feel the shape of it with his ass alone. It wasn‘t the biggest dick he‘d ever taken in, but it sure as hell was girthy, with a slight curve to it, making it hit all the right points while giving him the amazing feeling of being stretched and stuffed full. He loved it. It was…

“Gods, Tango. Your dick is… ah… it‘s so good. It‘s perfect. So - ah - so good. So perfect”, Grian kept rambling on, slowly moving his hips once more. He just couldn‘t help it. His body was practically moving on auto pilot now. Constantly going up to move down hard on that dick, trying to pull it in deeper.

Grian moved his hips, arching his back and the next time he moved down, Tango thrust up at the same moment, his dick basically ramming into Grian‘s prostate, making him throw back his head and scream with unhinged lust. When he looked at Tango again, he felt heat rise to his cheek and his heart skip a beat. Tango looked at him, eyes sparkling, mouth slightly agape, a look of adoration and desire. 

Grian could feel his dick twitch again at that and he moaned, averting his gaze a little. How could looking into Tango‘s face alone make him feel like he could actually manage to cum without being touched for the first time in his life. That certainly wasn‘t normal at all. 

But all thoughts of Tango‘s face and that look soon left his mind, when Tango started going faster, now angling each thrust so it met Grian‘s prostate perfectly One of Tangs hands had also moved to Grian’s backside, one of his fingers caressing the edge of Grian‘s hole. And Grian should have known where this was heading. He really should have known. He still screamed in surprise and lust, when Tango‘s index finger slipped in alongside his dick on the next thrust, stretching him even further, making him lose his mind even more. He‘d never before been stretched like that and he had never thought about liking it as much as he did right now.The finger was moving, wiggling, bending alongside the constant thrusts of the dick and it drove Grian crazy. 

He was beginning to feel lightheaded, as if all the blood in his body was rushing to his dick. His dick felt like it was pulsating, twitching about to explode, but still unable to. He was sure he‘d lose his mind if he let it go any further without any stimulation. He let his own shaking hand move from Tango‘s shoulder, down his chest, moving towards his own dick. But Just when he was about to reach it, Tango‘s free hand slapped it away, making Grian give a rather confused and needy half sob, half moan.

“Let me do that for you, babe.”

Grian gave another moan at the petname, bucking his hips forward, his dick rubbing slightly across Tango‘s chest, sending chills all over his back.

“Please Tango, please. Need it now.”

“Ask for it. Tell me what you want.”

Grian felt more heat rising to his cheeks. Sure, he was no blushing virgin, but he usually wasn‘t one to voice exactly what he wanted. He mostly let his partners decide what to do next.

“Want you to - ah - touch me.”

“Where?”

Grian tried to talk, but Tango thrust into him so hard, he could only moan, making his dick feel even harder. He made a frustrated noise, cursing his hips for still moving back against those hard thrusts.

“My dick. Want you to touch my dick.”

“Well maybe if you asked nicely.”

“Fuck. Please. Please touch my dick, sir.”

Tango moaned loudly at the last word and Grian himself didn’t know where that had come from. It had just felt right at that moment and apparently he had hit a nerve for Tango, since he felt a shiver run through the body below him.

“Please, make me feel good, sir.”

And with another groan, a hand finally wrapped around Grian‘s dick. His hips kept moving in sync with Tango‘s, but now the hand on his dick was moving along, taking him higher and higher. Another thrust by Tango and Grian‘s eyes widened and stayed comically wide when a second finger entered his already stuffed hole. And with the next thrust Grian screamed, shooting his load all over Tango‘s chest.

It only took a few more thrusts, but for Grian‘s over stimulated body it felt like far longer, every thrust making him whine and his whole body shake. Tango finally came with a loud moan, his cum shooting into Grian. He had never thought something like that could actually feel hot, but with Tango it did.

They both stayed there a little out of breath until Tango smiled, looking at him with a smirk.

“Such a good boy. You‘ve done so well for your first time. Now let me just make sure you‘ll get home without making a mess in my shop.”

Grian looked at Tango in confusion, but before he could voice his question, he saw what Tango was reaching for. Grian‘s mouth dropped open and he looked at Tango in disbelief, but Tango just chuckled. The hand from his ass withdrew and something else moved next to Tango‘s dick, though not entering him. He was pretty sure it would be impossible to have both inside him.

“You… You‘re kidding”, Grian managed to breath out and Tango‘s smirk only grew wider.

“Well, you wanted my rockets, didn‘t you, pet? Now you‘ll get them.”

Tango lifted Grian up, his dick slipping from Grian‘s hole, but the second it did and before Grian‘s muscles had the chance to close back again the rocket Tango had been holding slipped inside his gaping hole, making Grian moan loudly. It was a bit wider than Tango, but since Tango had stretched him beyond that, the rocket only stretched his ring of muscles a little more, not meeting any resistance at all. And it just kept going, unyielding, deeper and deeper and so harsh and stiff.

Just when Grian thought Tango would push it too far it stopped and Grian stayed there, sitting above Tango, his whole body shaking.

“This one‘s on the house”, Tango said and even with his eyes closed in bliss, Grian could practically see the smirk on his face from his voice alone. Tango‘s hands moved again, pulling up Grian‘s shorts and pants, patting his butt once more, making the rocket shift a little inside him.

“You‘re not allowed to take that rocket out until you‘re home, understood? You‘ll go out and do the rest of your business in the shopping district. And don‘t dare pretend you‘re already done with your tasks for the day. I know you planned to build some more on your shops. Keep it in and know that my cum is still there, deep inside you. Understood, Grian?”

And Grian could just nod helplessly, the thought of building while he felt so horny, seemed almost impossible, but at the same time he wanted to please Tango so badly.

“Yes, sir.”

“I‘m really looking forward to doing more business with you in the future… my little pet.”


End file.
